


wrapped in blankets (and love)

by nightcafe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illnesses, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcafe/pseuds/nightcafe
Summary: Wonwoo swears the world is out to get him today. Soonyoung wants to make him feel better.





	wrapped in blankets (and love)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm apologising in advance for this, it's so bad. but i got bored, haven't been able to write in a while, so here we are, i'm posting it anyway.
> 
> any mistakes, i apologise.

_This day literally cannot get any worse_, is what Wonwoo’s been telling himself all day. 

It started in the morning, when he woke up at half past four to the sound of thunder rumbling from outside and a river of rain flowing down the window. He’d tried to get back to sleep — had tossed and turned, changed positions more times than he could keep track of, none of which seemed to be comfortable in the slightest. He’d even drank a glass of warm milk, making sure to stop the microwave a second early before it started beeping and woke Soonyoung. But even after the milk and climbing back into bed beside his boyfriend, he still couldn’t seem to get back to sleep. 

Eventually, he’d given up, opting to just close his eyes and pray for time to tick by faster. Sure, he could’ve just gotten up extremely early and had an extra-long shower, but choosing between an extended shower or remaining in the comforting warmth and presence of his boyfriend? The choice was an easy one. 

A few hours later, the alarm clock had gone off and Soonyoung finally woke up, meaning Wonwoo wasn’t left to drown in dark silence by himself anymore. The older boy had rolled over to face him and Wonwoo couldn’t help but notice how pale he looked. A quiet grumble from Soonyoung confirmed he wasn’t feeling too great, and Wonwoo had disappeared from the room, returning in what seemed like the blink of an eye with a damp cloth and a glass of water. He’d spent a bit of time making sure Soonyoung was okay, only for the other to shoo him away and tell him to get ready for work, he’d be fine by himself. 

As soon as Wonwoo had step foot out the house that morning, he’d done nothing but worry about Soonyoung. He wanted to stay home and take care of him, but they both knew Wonwoo was running short on holidays to take, and Soonyoung wasn’t about to spend Christmas eve alone just because Wonwoo can’t get the day off work. So, Wonwoo spends his day at work, typing and running around the office like every other day. Only today is slightly different. The universe seems to be out to get him today. 

After waking up at half four in the morning, in his half-asleep state he’d managed to spill coffee on his desk, the liquid pooling out and a few drops had fallen off the edge of the desk, landing on his white shirt. Then due to the weather, the office decided it was going to have a power outage for a while, and Wonwoo had to kiss goodbye to those documents he’d spent hours writing up, because he hadn’t had a chance to save them before the power cut. Then there was the fiasco at lunchtime, with the pouring rain and Wonwoo having been so caught up on his poorly boyfriend that he’d forgotten to lift an umbrella in the morning. He’d ended up soaked to the bones, and only adding to his dismay, his phone had died while in the middle of a phone call with Soonyoung as he walked back to the office, cold and drenched from head-to-toe. 

So, to say Wonwoo is having a bad day would be an understatement. He’s having a _disastrous_ day. He glances over at the clock, seeing it’s almost time for him to leave and he thanks God for allowing him to actually make it through the day. But then his eyes float over to the window and he sees the rain, still violently pouring down from above. For a moment he pauses, sighing and he thinks he might have to hire a canoe to get him home. As the minutes tick down to the end of his shift, he debates working overtime and waiting until the rain subsides a bit before leaving. But Soonyoung is sick, and Wonwoo being Wonwoo, self-proclaimed _Nation’s Finest Gentleman and World’s Best Boyfriend_, he isn’t going to leave Soonyoung alone any longer than he needs to. 

So, when the clock hits five, he packs his things and braces himself before running out into Poseidon’s wrath. He’s only a fifteen minute walk away from where he parked his car, but at the speed he’s moving, he’ll make it there in half that. Which he does. But reducing the time it takes to get to the car doesn’t change the fact that the heavens were raining down on him on his way there. He sits in the car, soaked through much like he was at lunchtime, only it feels ten times worse now. He groans in discomfort, his clothes clinging to him everywhere they shouldn’t be. The entire drive home, he grumbles away to himself about how terrible his day’s been and he can only pray that Soonyoung hasn’t gone to sleep, because if he’s forced to spend the night in his own company after living this hell of a day, he thinks he might actually start digging his own grave. 

He arrives home, parking the car and sucking in a deep breath of air as he prepares himself for the sprint from the car to the front door. Mother nature is still out to get him, so he moves as quickly as his legs can go, still getting rained on but at least he only has the garden path to run up. As soon as he’s indoors, the door is slammed shut behind him and he’s doubling over, heaving a deep breath back into his lungs. The living room is in darkness, and he sighs, figuring Soonyoung probably did stay in bed the whole day. But he’s still praying the other to be awake. 

He leaves his soaked shoes at the door, dropping his keys onto the coffee table and makes his way through to the bathroom. He slips his jacket off, dumping it in the bath and then proceeding to peel his wet clothes off his damp skin, dropping them in beside it. He’s freezing, entirely soaked through to the bone and his black hair is plastered to his forehead with the rain. He runs a hand through it, giving it a quick dry with a towel before turning to go check up on Soonyoung, but he’s immediately stopped by the elder standing in the doorway. 

“You didn’t tell me you were going swimming,” Soonyoung pouts and Wonwoo’s expression deadpans. The older boy grins, stepping into the bathroom and grabbing the towel from Wonwoo’s hands, “Come here.” He motions with his head and leads Wonwoo out of the bathroom and back through to the living room. 

He pats a space on the floor, in front of the sofa and Wonwoo sits down, pulling his legs up to his chest in an attempt to make himself feel a little warmer. But Soonyoung is quick to take the blanket from the back of the sofa and drape it over him, covering his bare legs and torso. Wonwoo gives him an appreciative smile and Soonyoung runs a hand through his damp hair, grimacing as his palm ends up soaked. He gives Wonwoo’s hair another quick dry with the towel, before disappearing and soon returning with a hairdryer in his hands. 

He scoots onto the sofa behind Wonwoo, his legs on either side of the younger’s shoulders. He makes short work of drying his hair, giving Wonwoo’s shoulders a quick blast with the dryer when he’s done. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, tilting his head back so he can look up at the other. His hair naturally curls under heat, and the soft, fluffy curls fall over his eyes as he smiles up at Soonyoung. The older boy looks at him with an overflowing fondness in his eyes and he brushes the curls out of Wonwoo’s eyes. 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo stands and turns to place a loving kiss to Soonyoung’s lips, but the elder quickly turns his head, landing Wonwoo with his cheek instead. The younger looks at him in confusion and there’s a hint of betrayal in his eyes. 

“Don’t want you getting sick,” he says gently, lifting a hand to cup Wonwoo’s cheek that is now getting a little bit warmer again. <strike>From being inside, because he _definitely_ isn’t blushing.</strike> He hums, eyes following Soonyoung as he stands and begins leading him towards their bedroom. “I think I have just the thing to help redeem your day.” 

He opens their bedroom door and Wonwoo is met with the faint light of multiple strings of fairy lights hanging on the walls. There’s a few candles set out on the dressers, small flames flickering in the dullness of the room. In the middle of the room, there’s a blanket draped over the end of their bed, the other end being held up by another dresser parallel from the foot of the bed. There’s another string of fairy lights hung over what Wonwoo is guessing is the entrance to Soonyoung’s little architectural experiment. 

Soonyoung turns to him, beaming smile on his face. “Surprise,” his voice is small and he makes a little gesture with his hands, “I know you haven’t had the best day today, and I had nothing to do the entire day, so I thought I’d make this for you coming home.” A faint tint of rosy pink dusts Soonyoung’s cheeks, and he looks so small and cute and precious and Wonwoo thinks he feels a tear come to his eye<strike> but Soonyoung doesn’t need to know that. </strike>

“Do you like it?” He continues and he sounds somewhat sheepish, as though he’s afraid Wonwoo won’t like his surprise. Wonwoo smiles brightly, cupping Soonyoung’s face in his hands and he kisses his lips, passionate and loving before pulling away slowly and looking into Soonyoung’s eyes with so much adoration he thinks it might kill him. Soonyoung must feel the same, because he seems to have forgotten about all the germs he was so set on not passing to his boyfriend. 

“I love it,” he whispers, resting his forehead against Soonyoung’s. A few strands of dark red hair fall into his eyes and Soonyoung giggles, causing a fond smile to curve onto Wonwoo’s lips. The younger stands straight, taking Soonyoung’s hand and dragging him into the room, turning them around and seating Soonyoung on the bed while he quickly changes into something warm and comfy. Soonyoung is already in his pyjamas, having no reason to change into any proper clothes when he was staying at home the whole day, so he just sits patiently, watching the taller boy as he fishes around in their drawers for a sweater and a pair of shorts. 

As soon as he’s changed, Soonyoung stands and pulls him to the pile of cushions and blankets, what Wonwoo is guessing they’re going to call a _pillow fort_. The shorter boy turns to him, smiling softly, “You have to crouch really low to get in.” An accusing finger is suddenly pointed at Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s tone turns strict, “Destroy my handiwork and I’ll destroy you.” 

A suggestive smirk settles on Wonwoo’s lips and Soonyoung huffs, delivering a sharp flick to the other’s temple. Wonwoo winces, hands shielding himself from another attack. Soonyoung rolls his eyes, dropping to the floor and crawling beneath the sheet draped up from the foot of the bed. Wonwoo smiles softly and follows, ducking so he doesn’t pull at the sheet and have to fend off an attacking Soonyoung. He keeps his head down even as he gets comfortable, because the blanket is arcing in the middle and if Wonwoo straightens up, this whole thing is coming down on top of them. 

Soonyoung watches him, finding his height struggles somewhat endearing and he can’t help but giggle at the way Wonwoo is sitting with his neck bent forward, looking quite uncomfortable. The black-haired boy gives him a sharp look, rolling his eyes and Soonyoung just falls into his side, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s bicep. They stay like that for a minute or so, before Soonyoung remembers what he assembled this thing for in the first place, carefully switching their positions so he’s resting against the cushions set out behind them, pulling Wonwoo down until his head is resting against his shoulder. 

“Tell me about your day, get it all out,” he rests his head atop Wonwoo’s and the younger just huffs, clearly exasperated just thinking about the day's goings-on. 

“It was terrible. I spilled coffee down myself, lost a ton of important work that I spent hours typing up, got absolutely soaked, _more than once_, and I’ve had eye bags so big you could carry a month’s worth of shopping in them.” The last one causes Soonyoung to snort and start laughing loudly, right into Wonwoo’s ear. The younger flinches at the sound, mentally adding _burst eardrums_ onto his list of experiences for today. “And I spent the whole day worrying about a certain somebody,” Soonyoung quietens down at that, turning to face the younger. “How are you feeling now, anyway?” 

Soonyoung nods, strands of dark red falling into his eyes again and Wonwoo sweeps them away with his fingers. “A bit better. Think I’ve just caught a bug or something,” he nods, lips pursed and Wonwoo hums, fingers lingering and playing with the strands of hair he just brushed out of Soonyoung’s face. 

“That’s good to hear,” he twirls a few strands around his finger, “let’s hope whatever it is clears up soon.” 

Soonyoung smiles, nodding and just watches Wonwoo’s eyes as he continues to play with his hair. A small smile curves Soonyoung’s lips and he feels a bubble of fondness burst inside his chest. He reaches forward and runs his hands through the thick black curls of Wonwoo’s hair and the younger meets his eyes with a sparkle in his. 

“Thank you,” he says, leaning into Soonyoung, who wraps his arms around him tightly. 

“For what?” The elder tilts his head to the side, looking down at Wonwoo, even though all he can see is a mop of curly black hair. 

“For this,” he presses his head into Soonyoung’s chest, “for everything.” 

Soonyoung smiles, shaking his head. “You were having a bad day. You were getting stressed, and I don’t like when you get stressed. It makes me sad.” He combs his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, playing with the shorter ones on the back of his neck as he rests his hand there. “So, I wanted to make sure I could help you feel better when you got home.” 

The younger hums, enjoying the feeling of Soonyoung’s fingers sweeping through his hair. “You know I would’ve felt better just by being with you, right? You didn’t have to go and build us a pillow fort.” He glances around them and can’t help but notice Soonyoung’s cheeks get a little bit red. “As much as I appreciate it. It’s cute though,” he pokes one of Soonyoung’s cheeks, “like you.” 

The elder rolls his eyes, a breathy laugh falling from his lips. “You can talk,” and suddenly Wonwoo is sitting up, looking him sternly in the eyes. 

“I’m not cute. I’m cold and scary and intimidating, and I’m the one who takes care of you here.” He states, shaking his head. 

“Says the one who is pouting at me like a child right now,” and only then does Wonwoo register the small pout his lips have naturally fallen into. “And you’re sitting with me inside a pillow fort, so if that isn’t childish, I don’t know what is. Accept it, Won, you’re cute.” 

“Only in front of you,” he affirms. 

Soonyoung hums, “I guess that’s true.” He grins, “But let’s keep it that way.” 

They spend hours huddled together in the tiny pillow fort, and by the time they both crawl out of it and into bed, Wonwoo’s neck is in a rather painful cramp. Soonyoung sits in bed and massages it for him, and Wonwoo goes to get water and some medicine for Soonyoung when he’s done. The older boy gives him an appreciative smile, swallowing the tablets before snuggling down into the bed beside him. 

“We probably should’ve dismantled that before getting into bed,” Wonwoo comments, eyes studying the oddly shaped thing at the end of their bed. 

Soonyoung hums dismissively, pulling himself closer into him. “We’ll get it in the morning,” he cuddles into Wonwoo’s side, eyes shut and voice laced with sleep. Wonwoo smiles fondly, humming in agreement and wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s torso, holding him close. 

“Hm, nighty night,” Soonyoung mumbles into his side and Wonwoo feels his eyes slipping shut just as Soonyoung’s breathing begins to gets a bit heavier. 

“Night night,” he whispers, slipping into unconsciousness within seconds. 

When they wake the next morning, Wonwoo groans uncomfortably and sits up to have a coughing fit. He sniffles, his nose completely blocked and Soonyoung looks at him with soft eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I don’t know whether to blame myself or the rain,” he says sleepily, a quiet giggle falling from his lips. 

Wonwoo just rolls his eyes, “Most likely the rain, since you only let me kiss you _once_ because you didn’t want me getting sick.” He leans over towards the other, “Come here.” He catches Soonyoung’s lips in a soft kiss, holding there for a while. He leans back, “Since we’re both already sick.” 

Soonyoung flops back down, laugh muffled by the pillow and Wonwoo smiles, joining him. 

The older boy hums softly, “Bet you’re glad we left the fort up now.” He nudges Wonwoo’s leg with his foot, “We can spend the day in there together.” 

Wonwoo huffs a laugh, “Fine, but I’m making some improvements first. My neck is still cramping from being hunched over the whole night.” 

Soonyoung beams up at him, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> could definitely be so much better,, may come back and rewrite this sometime. but that sometime is definitely not any time tonight.
> 
> update: i changed a few things here, and honestly, i don't hate it as much now + snwu stans are the sweetest i love y'all.


End file.
